Corazón de Verano
by MonzeLilyPotter
Summary: Serena y Darién terminan en un fin de semana en la playa ¿como paso? Así Darién necesitaba una novia para el fin de semana y Serena necesitaba duplicar su mesada. Ambos se ven en un lío cuando deben pretender ser novios por todo un fin de semana pero que pasa cuando les gusta demasiado y aún más cuando sus identidades secretas entran en acción. Rating M por paranoia
1. El inicio

**N/A ¡Hola! Tengo 16 años y es mi primer Fic de ¡Sailor Moon! Este fic se ubica en la primera temporada del anime poco después de que encuentra a Sailor Venus solo que aun no se revelan identidades o la princesa Moon.**

**Si te ha gustado comenta y pásate por mis otras historias**

**Resumen**

**Serena y Darién terminan en un fin de semana en la playa ¿como paso? Así Darién necesitaba una novia para el fin de semana y Serena necesitaba duplicar su mesada. Ambos se ven en un lío cuando deben pretender ser novios por todo un fin de semana pero que pasa cuando les gusta demasiado y aún más cuando sus identidades secretas entran en acción.**

Era un día común en la vida de las Sailor's, bueno lo más común que se puede siendo las heroínas de Tokio lo más normal que podían alcanzar a ser de hecho estaban demasiado tranquilas, había pasado 2 meses desde la incorporación de Venus y no había pista alguna de la princesa, mientras más pasaban los días más se acercaba el fin de curso y con ello el verano. Las 5 chicas estaban en el santuario tiradas en el piso de la habitación y mirando al techo con gesto ausente.

–Ya casi es Verano–Se quejó Serena mientras miraba el ventilador dar vueltas

–Y no hay ni una sola noticia de los cristales–Continuó Amy que estaba acostada a su derecha

–O de la princesa–Añadió Lita girando un poco la cara para ver a la de cabello azul

–Y el fuego no me dice nada–Aceptó Rei

–El colmo es casi verano y no tenemos anda que hacer–Concluyo Mina

Las guerreras lanzaron un suspiro derrotado, estaban en un circulo formado por las cabezas y mezclando las cabelleras. Rubio, azul, castaño, azabache y nuevamente rubio.

–Deberían hacer algo–Se quejó el gato negro mientras se paseaba por la habitación

–Ese es el problema–Gimió Serena–No hay nada que hacer–Bufo–Ni una pista!

–Hace calor–Dijo Rei mirando a Mercury

–Y si damos por terminada la reunión–Sugirió Mina

–A favor–Dijo Serena y todas las demás la secundaron

Los gatos lunares no podían estar más de acuerdo tal vez solo tal vez debían relajarse un poco, las chicas se pararon y se miraron con una sonrisa.

–Bueno tengo clase de cocina–Se excusó Lita tomando sus cosas

–Me voy a casa–Aclaró Serena recogiendo su cartera–Nos vemos en la escuela

–Tengo que ir a preparar talismanes–Dijo Rei con un suspiro alentador–Se han estado vendiendo muy bien–Casi canto

–Voy a practica de Vóleibol –Les informó Mina con emoción

–Te acompaño, debo pasar a la biblioteca–Propuso Amy

–Luna y yo iremos a buscar pistas–Murmuró el gato blanco

Con eso todas salieron a sus respectivos destinos. Serena entro a su casa solo para ver a su madre esperándola en la sala

–Serena–Dijo su madre seriamente–Me dijeron que hoy entregaron la pruebas–Exclamo

–Si–Por primera vez ella no estaba molesta con su compañero de clase que solía informar a su madre de las evaluaciones

–Y bien–Quiso saber

Serena no pudo sonreír mas grande de lo que estaba haciendo como ella le entrega el examen a su madre

–Wo0o–Exclamó incrédula, el nombre de su hija estaba al lado de un 70 un 70–Eso es nuevo–Dijo feliz

–Gracias a todo el estudio–Frunció el ceño recordando sus tardes con Amy

–As mejorado mucho–Felicitó su madre–Porque no vas a jugar videojuegos–Sugirió la mujer de cabello zafiro mientras sacaba un par de billetes del monedero–No le digas a tu hermano–Susurró–Pero si consigues un 85 te duplicare la mesada

Serena casi festejo mientras abría su ropero pero frunció el ceño de inmediato finalmente sonrío cuando finalmente escogió un short rojo que se ajustaba desde su cintura hasta la mitad del muslo con eso tomo una playera de manga corta en color negro y sin ningún estampado la playera era aguada y demostraba parte de sus hombros.

–Dios me veo bien–Exclamó al mirarse al espejo antes de acomodar sus coletas nuevamente y calzarse unos zapatos rojos y tomar una bolsa negra para aventar el dinero que su madre le había dado

Sin esperar más camino recibiendo muchas miradas de todos se veía espectacular con esa ropa tan simple y la sonrisa en la cara muchos voltearon a verla dos veces como normalmente sucedía, es decir, no todos los días veían a un ángel caminando entre ellos porque eso es lo que exactamente parecía un ángel, su cabello rubio caía en un peinado medio infantil pero que en ella parecía sensual dos coletas con la forma de bombón en la parte superior de ellas los rizos dorados bailaban con la brisa, su piel pálida resaltaba con los tonos que hoy había elegido mientras que su figura era impecable digna de una modelo, piernas largas que parecían nunca terminar y se apreciaban algunas curvas. Aunque Serena seguía siendo ajena al hecho pues como si nada abrió las puertas del centro de juegos.

–Hey Andy–Dijo Serena emocionada

–Serena–Saludó el rubio mirando a la mujer por unos segundos, Serena había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses pero aun seguía siendo su "hermana menor" –No habías venido

–Exámenes–Bufó sentándose en una silla

–Que tal a ido–Preguntó mirando a su amiga

–Muy bien!–sonrío Abiertamente–Para festejar una limonada–Dijo y Andrew asintió

Serena observo a todos en el lugar hasta ver a un Darién muy agitado irrumpir en el Árcade, Serena no pudo evitar mirarlo aun así se veía muy guapo no pudo negarlo. Era alto y fornido con una cara muy apuesta su cabello negro estaba algo revuelto pero le hacía parecer más guapo tenía los ojos zafiro y los rasgos maduros que encandilaban a quien le mirara tal el caso de Rei y muchas más vestía unos jeans desgastados artísticamente mientras que su playera era de color azul cielo de manga corta dejando ver los músculos trabajados

–En que estás pensando–Negó suavemente agitando las coletas rubias

–Bombón–Dijo Darién acercándose a ella con rapidez

–Que quieres–Respondió dispuesta a que él no le arruinaría su día

Darién miro a la puerta con gesto nervioso mientras se acercaba más a Serena quien ya estaba de pie viéndolo con curiosidad.

–Ayúdame–Pidió repentinamente

–Darién el grande quiere mi ayuda–Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro este día no podía ser mejor levanto una rubia ceja y espero

–Finge ser mi novia–Dijo con rapidez

–Que pasa? –Quería saber la rubia

–Un grupo de "fans" –Se quejó suavemente tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a él mientras Serena trataba de separarse empujándolo del pecho

El corazón de ambos dio un salto violento pero decidieron ignorarlo, la rubia busco un signo de broma mientras seguía luchando pero no logro ver ninguno, observo a un enemigo tensarse así que dejo de luchar y siguió su mirada en la puerta de vidrio abrirse un grupo de 5 chicas buscaban por la habitación, así que no mentía.

–Al diablo–Se quejó el bajando su boca a la de ella.

Serena no pudo hacer nada mientras observaba con horror como su boca se cernía sobre la de ella, la rubia se tensó mientras la cercanía se hacía mucha pero se relajó totalmente cuando sintió los labios cálidos de él besar su templo era un contacto casi familiar como el de aquel baile pero esa era una locura.

Pronto Serena dejo de pensar cerro los ojos ante la leve presión que se ejercía en su boca, sus labios se movieron contra los de él en un suave ritmo, sus manos dejaron de apartarlo y en lugar una de ella se apretó a su camisa mientras la otra había su camino al cuello del joven, no pudo evitar abrirla boca cuando el mordisqueo su labio inferior no objeto solo le dio el permiso que solicitaba mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

Darién se olvidó de sus "fans" al momento de besar lo labios de la rubia y sonrío en medo del beso al ver a su enemiga cerrar los ojos el también cedió a ese deseo moviendo suavemente los labios e indicándole un ritmo lento pero pronto ya no era suficiente así que mordisqueo el labio inferior de la rubia cuando ella lo recibió sin objeciones se atrevió a explorar su boca cada sentimiento de ella en el momento que escucho un gemido de ella apretó más su agarre posesivo en su cintura.

Las 5 chicas que acababan de irrumpir no pudieron evitar ver esa escena con desagrado su hermoso Darién estaba enredado con una mujer de coletas rubias que se aferraba a él fieramente las fanáticas no pudieron dejar escapar un gemido de horror al ver como la chica abría obedientemente la boca para dejarlo profundizar el beso mientras el le acercaba más a su cuerpo y se inclinaba más sobre ella para que ella se pusiera de puntillas.

–Ahhh!–Gritó una de las fanáticas su cabello era castaño y sus ojos miel

Serena y Darién rompieron el beso para jadear en busca de aire y sin dejarse de mirar el estrello su boca contra la de ella cerrando los ojos al instante la rubia no protesto mientras deslizaba su lengua en su boca e iniciaban una pelea por el dominio pero demasiado pronto para su gusto se encontraban separados por otro grito esta vez más cercano sin embargo Darién no se abstuvo de morder con fuerza el labio de Serena

–Darién–Chilló otra de cabellos negros pero con ojos aceituna

Los jóvenes la miraron aun recuperando algo de aire por el beso anterior y sin atrever a mirar a los ojos pero aun así el de cabellos oscuros acerco a la rubia en un agarre posesivo en sus caderas.

–Si, Akira–Preguntó a su compañera de clase con enojo había interrumpido un momento único con la rubia

–Que haces! –Chilló la castaña

–Es un poco obvio ¿no? –Preguntó Serena con molestia estaba disfrutando de eso.

–Quien eres tu–Espetó la de ojos aceituna secundada por cuatro movimientos de cabeza

–Tu quien crees–Contestó mordazmente–Su novia–Su voz sonaba afilada

Darién no pudo evitar sonreír mirando los labios algo hinchados hacer una sonrisa el apretó más su agarre sobre la cintura de ella.

–Darién–pidió una con el cabello verde esperando que no fuera cierto

–Si Ai ella es mi novia–Les dijo y toda jadearon aire–Bombón ellas son Ai-Señalo a la de cabello verde-Akira-La de ojos aceituna se miraba molesta-Hana–La castaña la miro airadamente–Ellas son mis compañera de clase a las demás no las conozco–Sonrío cuando acerco más a Serena si era posible–Akira, Hana, Ai ella es Serena Tsukino mi novia–Dijo

Serena miro a quienes habían interrumpido una de ellas llevaba una playera que decía "Darién es mío" puso los ojos en blanco ¿esas niñas iban en la universidad?

–Sales con esta niña–Exclamó Hana

–Esta niña–Se enojó Serena–Yo soy su novia querida, esta niña es su novia–Se jactó levantando la barbilla

–Si eso es cierto vas a raerla este fin de semana–Dijo airadamente Ai–Después de todo los chicos de la universidad iremos a la playa

–Lo are–Aceptó Serena–Ahora si me disculpan–Se volteó y deslizo sus manos al cuello de Darién para atraerlo a ella, él no puso mucha resistencia

Las niñas salieron ofendidas viendo como ella besaba a su Darién, Andrew regreso después de haber atendido un par de órdenes y casi se cayó pues acababa de ver lo que él nunca imagino Serena y Darién sus dos amigos que se juraban odio eterno estaban enfrascados en tremendo beso

–Bueno que tenemos aquí–Dijo algo molesto viendo a Darién–Desde cuando salen

–Nosotros tenemos que irnos–Serena salvo la situación dejando un par de billetes en el mostrador para después ser arrastrada por la mano de Darién fuera del local

–Lo disfrutaste bombón–Habló arrogantemente

Ella arrebato su mano de la de él como si le ardiera el roce

–Eso debería decirlo yo Satanás–Murmuró molesta pero con un ligero rubor

–Gracias–Dijo casi atragantándose–Pero has metido la pata ahora como arreglo esto–Se refirió a la situación

–Negociemos–Propuso ella aún molesta no podía creer que en verdad había disfrutado de besarle

–Negociemos–Aceptó Darién subiendo a la moto–Vienes bomboncito–Preguntó burlón

–Cállate y conduce–Exclamó montando la mato y tomando el casco que él le ofrecía

Serena deslizo los brazos y se aferró con fuerza al universitario.

**N/A Se que hay muchos fics así pero he querido intentarlo con mis propias ideas, espero les guste si es así comenta para que yo siga con esta historia. Cualquier crítica reconstructiva es bien recibida solo recuerda cada quien tiene su estilo de escritura. **

**Gracias por leer comenta y sígueme para poder continuar con esta historia :DD**


	2. El trato

**Resumen**

**Serena y Darién terminan en un fin de semana en la playa ¿como paso? Así Darién necesitaba una novia para el fin de semana y Serena necesitaba duplicar su mesada. Ambos se ven en un lío cuando deben pretender ser novios por todo un fin de semana pero que pasa cuando les gusta demasiado y aún más cuando sus identidades secretas entran en acción. Rating M por paranoia**

Serena se aferro con fuerza al futuro universitario como rebasaban los autos sus coletas bailaron el viento. Darién acelero hasta una lujosa torre de apartamentos una vez dentro del estacionamiento subterráneo ambos bajaron de la moto y deslizaron el casco fuera de su cabeza para sacudir su cabello ligeramente parecían modelos de revista o eso pensó el portero al verlos.

–Miedo bombón–Quiso saber Darién

–No–Dijo de inmediato–En donde estamos–Cuestionó intrigada

–En mi departamento–Contestó pasando al lado del portero para subir algunos escalones y entrar en la recepción

Era un lugar espacioso, una puerta principal de vidrio dos salas de color negro y de aspecto lujoso luego una mujer detrás de un recibidor grande justo poco después de un elevador ambos entraron y el presiono el ultimo piso, ella lo siguió en silencio el se detuvo en una puerta que segundos más tarde abrió ella no pudo evitar ver admirada el lugar una vez que encendió las luces. El apartamento era muy grande en un inicio tenía una gran sala en tonos negros frente a una enorme pantalla plana demasiado grande, más atrás una mesa para 6 personas en tono crema demasiado modernista podía ver atisbos de una cocina donde Lita hubiera sido feliz.

–Lindo lugar–Reconoció Serena con nerviosismo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

–Siéntate bombón–Dijo cerrando la puerta tras ellos

Serena escucho cerrarse la puerta y se volteo molesta solo para estampar su mano en la mejilla de Darién que la miró incrédulo.

–Eso es por besarme sin mi permiso–Dijo molesta

–Tu primer beso bombón–Respondió mordazmente agarrándola de la mano y acercándola a él

–No–Se rió levemente–Lamento decepcionarte

–Bueno hasta donde vi tu no te quejabas–Con enojo le respondió

La rubia no supo que decir ante eso se quedó callada mientras su rival lanzaba una mirad de victoria.

–Vamos a los negocios–Dijo Serena al ver su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

–Está bien–Susurró mirando sus labios.

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios que posiblemente si ella se ponía de puntillas o el se inclinaba solo un poco más sus bocas se unirían provocando ese sabor glorioso, se asusto por tal pensamiento y retrocedió. Él camino a la cocina como ella se sentaba en un sofá individual le agradeció suavemente el refresco que él le tendió, por fin se miraron a .los ojos parecían minutos eternos hasta que Darién rompió el silencio

–Las cartas sobre la mesa–Declaró

–Tu me ayudas con los exámenes–Pidió Serena consiente de que Amy tenía un concurso importante y podría ayudarla

–Eso es aceptable–Asintió energéticamente mientras tomaba un trago de refresco

–Y correrás con todo gasto–Siguió cuidadosamente

–Me parece justo–Señaló

Serena miro sorprendida pero asintió y espero a que dijera sus términos.

–Mientras seas mi novia–hizo comillas en el aire–No puedes salir con nadie–dijo simplemente

–Ni tu–Respondió inmediatamente entrando en la fase de pelea

–Nadie puede saber que esto–Se señaló primero y luego a ella–Es falso

–Puedo vivir con eso–Serena frunció suavemente el ceño pensando en que decirle a Rei–Por cuanto tiempo–Cuestiono

–Posiblemente una semana–Dijo el de cabello ébano

Serena asintió mientras continuaban con el plan de su "relación" ella quería matarlo a cada segundo pero solo mirarlo a los ojos le hacía evitar decir algo más una hora después ellos estaban de acuerdo en todo.

–Y puedo saber cómo vendrás este fin de semana–Preguntó con burla

–Mis padres van a salir de la ciudad pero yo me quedare con Molly–Abrió lo ojos con enorme sinceridad después de todo llevaba meses enteros mintiendo acerca de su identidad secreta

–Y que pensara Molly–Levantó una ceja interrogante

–Su mamá tiene una exposición de joyas no llega hasta el domingo en la noche y Molly me cubrirá–Estaba bastante segura pues ella había sido fachada de Molly hace tiempo. En cuanto al contacto físico–Dijo poniéndose roja

–Te gusto mucho bombón–Preguntó con burla

–Cállate Satanás!–Le grito molesta–Se limita al público–Culminó saltando y mirándolo con reproche

Darién imito a su "novia" y le tomo la mano guiándola atra vez del edificio aunque ella fruncía el ceño él no podía evitar sonreír arrogantemente, una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento no pudo evitar ver como el portero miraba a su compañera sin saber porque acerco a Serena a el pasando su brazo posesivamente en la cintura y aunque la rubia protesto al ver como el portero la miraba acepto de mala gana el agarre de su enemigo.

–Toma–Dijo Darién poniéndole el casco para luego ponerse el suyo

El trayecto fue tranquilo y una vez que la dejo en el templo de Rei ambos suspiraron no más situación incomoda, Serena salto de la moto y le regreso el casco antes de extender la mano.

–Necesitare ropa–Sonrió maliciosa

–Toma chorlito–Gruñó sacando su billetera dándole dinero

–Hey solo comprare ropa–Dijo Serena al ver la cantidad–No me voy a Hawaii–Le recordó sonriendo maliciosa

–Compra algo bonito quieres–Contestó–Después de todo eres mi novia

El miro maliciosamente antes de tomar su cintura y acércala a la moto. Ella suspiro dios se veía tan guapo sin el casco que casi se olvidó de protestar como él tejía una mano en su cuello y la arrastraba a su boca haciendo ella se inclinase, ambos suspiraron al sentir el calor similar en sus bocas de inmediato sus labios se movieron en un compás marcado por el azabache mientras la rubia solo cedía a sus deseos abriendo la boca para el cuándo delineo con su lengua su labio inferior gimió suavemente al sentirlo explorando su boca, se aferró a su chaqueta negada a dejarlo ir, Serena era inexperta solo un beso en aquella fiesta y los que ahora compartía con el pero aprendía rápido.

–Serena! –Grito la voz de Mina al ver a la rubia aferrarse al chico mayor

Serena frunció suavemente el ceño, todos los interrumpía el día de hoy así que resignada se empezó a retirar pero la boca de Darién no cedió haciendo el beso más difícil y gruño suavemente al sentir a la rubia tensarse así que sin más remedio la dejo ir mordiendo su labio con fuerza. Ella lo miro con enojo mientras se separaban

–Mañana paso por ti–Mandó y vio la mirada sorprendida de la rubia–Te llevare al centro comercial–Dijo con suavidad

–Mañana–Jadeó en busca de aire

–Nos vemos bombón–Le lanzó una mirada rápida a su amiga antes de besar castamente su templo

La rubia vio cómo se ponía suevamente su casco y arrancaba la moto, segundos después Mina la sacudía.

–Serena? –Preguntó a su amiga, Mina y Serena se habían acercado bastante en estos meses–Ese era Satanás–Quiso saber mientras lo nombraba por el apodo que la rubia olía decirle

–Si–Susurro mirando aún por donde su enemigo había perdido

–El mismo Darién que le gusta a Rei–Trató de nuevo

Serena asintió volteando la mirada a Venus que chillaba saltando de arriba abajo, ella no era particularmente afecta a Mars pues desde que había llegado tenían algunos roces y no le gustaba la forma en que trataba a Serena.

–Si–Se acordó de la guerrera que combatía a su lado

–No te sientas mal–Dijo rápidamente–Yo sabía que te gustaba–Se burló

–Perdón–Parpadeo rápidamente mirando a Mina

–Sí, es decir quien discute tanto?–Preguntó con su lógica–Recuerda que soy la diosa del amor y Rei se lo merecía

–Porque se odian–Preguntó

–No la odio solo creo que no debe tratarte así–Se encogió en hombros

Las chicas caminaron por segunda vez al templo pues era hora de leer el fuego, según Rei tenía más fuerza cuando el sol se ocultaba

–Te juro que vi sus lenguas–Se burló corriendo

–Mina!–Se escandalizo Serena mientras los colores subían a su cara

Serena corrió tras su amiga que se reía fuertemente, las demás Sailor's las miraron expectantes hasta que ambas se detuvieron y se reunieron con ellas, Lita noto el pequeño rasguño en los labios de Serena pero lo ignoro Serena no tenía novio y dudaba fuera tan agresiva, el fuego como siempre no dijo nada.

–Mañana no puedo venir a la reunión–Soltó Serena

–Porque? –Preguntó Rei molesta

–Si, porque–Mina levantó las cejas con picardía mientras la de coleta le fulminaba con la mirada

–Tengo cosas que hacer y necesito tu ayuda Mina–Suspiró esperando le acompañara a comprar ropa

–Claro–Respondió por instinto

–Que vas a hacer? –Presionó Lita

–Tengo que comprar ropa nueva–Dijo lentamente

Jupiter y Marte miraron enfadas mientras Amy negaba suavemente pero Mina solo sonrío enormemente

–Hay reunión–Gruñó Mars a su ex líder

–Ya no hay–Respondió Mina como lider de la guardia de la princesa

–Así y para que quieres ropa no tienes a quien impresionar–Explotó la sacerdotisa pero de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras y quiso disculparse pero su orgullo no la dejo

–Eso crees tu! –Gritó Serena molesta con su amiga

–Porque es verdad–Respondió molesta–Quien podría aguantarte eres tan infantil–Estaban molestas, la presión de ser una Sailor y estudiante no eran mínimas y ahora explotaban

–No tienes ni idea de quien–Gruñó Sailor Moon dejando la tensión acumulada salir

–Chicas creo que deberíamos calmarnos–Dijo Amy como siempre sabiamente

Lita estaba poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Rei mientras Mina agarraba el brazo de su "gemela" y Amy estaba en medio de las dos mirándolas con preocupación

–No te creo–Gritó Rei

–O entonces mañana tendrá que hacerlo–Dijo sin pensar Serena–Después de la escuela

–Ahí estaré–Dejo salir toda la frustración de meses contra su amiga como Serena lo hacía con ella

–Chicas-Advirtió Mercury mirándolas significativamente–Déjenlo antes de que digan algo de lo que se arrepientan–Pidió

–Esta bien Amy–Respiró profundamente

Serena se daba la vuelta y caminaba con Mina tras ella mientras Rei regresaba al santuario con Lita pisándole los pies

–Y ahora que hacemos–Pregunto Luna

–Vamos a la biblioteca–Sugirió Amy abriendo su libro

Esa noche primero pasaron a casa de Mina para pedir permiso y tomar algunas cosas ella no dejaría espero tan fácilmente a Serena de ese interrogatorio una vez en la casa de Serena su mamá no puso objeciones recordando la boleta de su hija incluso les había mandado a pedir unas pizzas

–Chicas recuerden mañana hay escuela–Dijo dejando la comida en el cuarto de su hija

–Si mamá–Respondió Serena sentándose en el suelo y abriendo la caja

–Así que cuándo? –Quiso saber Mina–No mejor aún…¿Como besa?–Quería saber

–Fue maravilloso–Tuvo que admitir–Es muy bueno es como si algo se derritiera en tu boca–Divagó recordando sus besos compartidos–Crees que Rei se enoje mucho–Quiso saber cambaindo el tema radicalmente.

–Se le pasara–Le restó importancia Mina mordiendo un pedazo de pizza–Así que… que vamos a comprar–Preguntó

Serena resignada le contó lo del fin de semana y Mina de inmediato se puso a divagar. Cuando Luna entro ya era muy noche y se sorprendió al ver a dos rubias dormida con una sonrisa cómplice.

**Rei no es mala solo tendrán una pequeña pelea que se arreglara rápidamente lo juro**

Moon 86

Hello! Thank you very Much!

ArtemisEquinox

De los mios tamb de hecho fu mi primer anime! Lamento la tardanza!

samantha136

Hola! Lameto la tardanza es que la escuela la mudanza uff!

Kariramos

Muchas gracias, mejor tarde que nunca xDD buen inicio de clase

Nora

Hola! Si perdón xDD es solo que me encanta la palabra bombn pero este Darien en japonés le dice bonbom atama! xDD Un beso y gracias

yssareyes48

Si! Yp desearía ser Serena C: Grass por la espera

luxy1985

Lamento la tardanza xDD Espero te guste la historia C:

Emimakino

Siento la tardanza C: C: muchas gracias por todo :DD

RanMouriKisaki

Tarde pero listo ¡! Muchas Gracias para el apoyo! C:


End file.
